


band-aids and gummy bears

by rasrafmek



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, SingleDad!Dongho, doctor!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/pseuds/rasrafmek
Summary: Guanlin and Seonho aren't the only ones who look forward to their monthly check-ups with Dr. Hwang Minhyun.(Or: the pediatrician!Minhyun, singledad!Dongho fic that no one asked for)





	band-aids and gummy bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meclanitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/gifts).



> Happy birthday Yuki! <3

Unlike most kids their age, Guanlin and Seonho loved going to the doctor. 

 

This wasn’t always the case.  With their previous pediatrician, trips to the doctor had involved a lot of crying and dragging and (empty) threats of a sweets ban. While she was by no means evil, their previous doctor always pinched their cheeks a little too hard, and her high pitched voice was loud and scary to their ears.

 

However, their new pediatrician, Dr. Hwang, made the two kids look forward to getting their shots, which was by no means a small feat. 

 

Needles were still scary, but Dr. Hwang would always tell them to take a deep breath and look away in a soothing voice that reassured their young minds. He would then let them choose a bandaid from the stash of Transformers themed bandages stored in his desk, and give them gummies, lollipops, and a nice, warm hug. 

 

And so by time their third appointment with Dr. Hwang came around, Guanlin and Seonho were the ones dragging their dad to the front door. 

 

“Let’s go!” Seonho yanked at his father’s sleeve, as he pointed at the door. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll just grab the keys, what’s with you? You used to hate going to the doctor,” Dongho chuckled.While he was taken aback by his children’s enthusiasm, it was a lot easier to deal with than two squirming, screaming children. 

 

“Doctor Minhyun is my favorite person! Hurry up Dada,” Seonho whined when Dongho wasn’t moving fast enough for his liking.

 

“He’s your favorite person? How about me?” Dongho put on a hurt expression, even as his eyes twinkled with mirth.

 

“If it makes you feel better, you’re still my favorite person, Dada. Doctor Hwang’s second,” Guanlin quietly said as he gave his dad a hug. 

 

Dongho laughed and ruffled both of his sons’ hair. 

 

After making sure he had both children’s medical record books in his bag, he placed them on their car seats and drove to the clinic. Guanlin and Seonho were on their best behavior during this short ride–both kids spent the entire trip eagerly looking out the window, and not a single ‘are we there yet?’ was said. 

 

“Good morning, here for an appointment with Dr. Hwang?” the receptionist said after seeing Dongho walk in with a child in each arm. 

 

Dongho nodded, and after the receptionist had double-checked the records, the three of them were led to a small waiting area outside the doctor’s office.

 

Each mom that came out from the doctor’s office looked as flustered as a high school girl that had just confessed to her crush. It was no surprise, though. Dr. Hwang Minhyun was handsome–the type of handsome expected from the lead actor in a drama. He was kind, had a disarming smile, and was good with children. Basically, he was the complete package. 

 

Dongho was no exception–his heart did backflips the first time he saw the Dr. Hwang Minhyun–but he’d like to believe he was less obviously smitten. 

 

Their turn came soon enough, and Seonho had practically bounced off his seat and dashed for the doctor’s office. While Guanlin was a lot calmer, Dongho could also sense how excited he was, as Guanlin was gently tugging at his arm. 

 

The check-up went smoothly, with both children obediently following Dr. Hwang’s instructions. Dongho made a mental note to ask Minhyun how he got the kids to be so compliant.

 

“Dr. Hwang, when I’m older I’m gonna marry you!” Seonho exclaimed out of nowhere as Minhyun was putting an Optimus Prime band-aid over the spot he got a shot.

 

“You can’t do that!” Guanlin cried out, “He’s gonna marry Dada!”

 

“Guanlin-ah, what are you saying?” Dongho said completely mortified as he covered Guanlin’s mouth. 

 

“I can’t marry your dad, I don’t know him well enough,” Minhyun said as he tried his best to suppress his laughter. Reaching into his drawer, he took out three packs of gummy bears and handed one each to Guanlin, Seonho, and Dongho. 

 

Dongho nodded. “Yeah, what he said,” he managed to spit out, as he took the pack of gummy bears that was handed over to him. He could feel his cheeks heat up–he hoped Minhyun didn’t notice.

 

“It would be nice to get to know you better, though. Maybe we can grab lunch together sometime before your next appointment?” Minhyun said with a smile, as he scribbled his mobile number on Guanlin’s medical record book as legibly as he can.

 

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Dongho noticed the tips of Dr. Hwang’s ears turn pink.

 

“Yeah sure, if it’s okay with you. The kids love you, they’ll jump at any chance to see you,” Dongho replied as casually as he could, as he took the record books back and placed them in his bag.

 

But what Dongho didn’t dare say out loud was the fact that he was probably even more excited than Seonho to see Minhyun again–for now, he decided to keep it a secret.


End file.
